five_nights_of_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Jade Michaels
'''No... You have to be lying to me... What? Did you lie about loving me? About loving Micheal? About Amy? How could you do this?!' - ''Jade to Mitch. Jade "Blake" Michaels is a character in Five Nights or Roleplay and is single in the Night Shift universe, but is dating Mitchell Fortin in the Fazbear High universe. Fazbear High Jade first appeared in Fazbear High as her male alter ego Blake. She soon gave up this guise after meeting Mitch, who she soon after fell in love with. One night Jade couldn't stop thinking of Mitch, so she tried to get away from home, just to end up at his house. As the night progressed, she became increasingly close with Mitch and eventually convinced him to sleep with her, causing her pregnancy that changed everything for the next ten years. All Grown Up Jade appeared here to have two children, Micheal, who was deaf from an accident, and Amy. She soon ran into financial trouble and had to turn to someone, so she went to the place that she thought that she and the children would be welcomed. Fortunately, they were... Or... It seemed that way. As the weeks progressed, the kids grew more attached to their father and Jade began to try and rekindle the romance they had ten year before. One night, after the kids had gone to bed and Jade was waiting for him to come to bed, Mitch had gone out and murdered someone. Late that night, when Jade had almost given up on him, he came in and they spent their last night together the same way they spent their last night ten tears before. The next morning, Jade read about the murder and told Mitch that she wished they would catch the murder so that he wouldn't endanger the children, causing him to tell her that he was the killer. She was shocked, scared, and angry at him until he told her the police were coming, causing her to try and get the kids away before the police arrived, but she was too late and they were forced to watch him be taken away. Jade is currently depressed and is only comforted by her close friends Amy and Patrick Leemph. Things only got worse and worse for Jade after Mitch died. She began becoming angry and sad at random times, once even throwing a picture of her and her kids out the window. One day, while she was cleaning the house, she stumbled upon two things: Mitch's stash of drugs that he used to kill, and an engagement ring. This only made Jade feel worse about everything, seeing as how one of the only things She cared about in life was ripped away from her before she could even have Mitch back. And now She never would. After finding this, she barely did anything. Several weeks later, her children went to stay with Amy and Patrick, and Jade lost it after finding a picture of her that Mitch had kept. Trivia - Jade was briefly married to a man in the military who abused her and the children. She told Mitch that he was killed in action, but she actually killed him herself in a way similar to the way Hope Williams attacked Mr Williams in Fazbear High, beating him to death with a baseball bat.